


A kiss goodnight

by AliceB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceB/pseuds/AliceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y no, él prometió vigilar a Sam, no cumplir los pedidos de Sam y mucho menos besar a Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Una especie de secuela alterna y vagamente conectada de "Nothing else matters"
> 
> Advertencia: Dean y Sam niños (9 y 3 respectivamente) no incesto, aparte de eso, nada.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, ni la serie, ni sus personajes, una lastima but, ces`t la vie

-Dean, recuerda lo que te dije

-Sí, sí, cierro puertas y ventanas, rodeo todo el sitio de sal y vigilo al enano

-Dean...

-sí, sí, que vigile muy bien y de cerca al enano

-...Cuida de tu hermano Dean

John termina de tomar sus cosas, se gira a mirarles una ultima vez y se marcha a cumplir lo que a asumido como su deber.

Dean, ni bien ve a alejarse a su padre cumple con lo prometido, asegura bien puertas y ventanas, coloca sal -incluso de más- en todo y se dispone a cuidar de su hermano, desde el viejo sillón colocado frente al televisor, se ha encargado muy bien antes de que Sam este "en buen estado" lo ha colocado sobre el centro de la cama y lo ha rodeado de cuanta cosa gruesa, blanda y protectora a encontrado, las almohadas, los cojines, un par de toallas bien enrolladas...

Por ultimo le ha abrigado, y considerando su labor bien realizada se ha propuesto darse unos minutos de descanso viendo cualquier cosa que pueda entretenerle en la tv, equipado totalmente con un montón de chucherías y refrescos que John quizás no le aprobaría consumir, o bueno, lo mas seguro es que quizás no diría nada, y de momento no importa, lo único que importa es que John no esta, Sam duerme, el se manda prácticamente solo de momento y tiene un montón de frituras -como sustituto de cena- que devorar.

Y tiene días queriendo hacer eso, le ha costado lo suyo reunir lo suficiente para comprar tanta golosina de una vez.

Empieza a abrir varias bolsitas a la vez, a sus escasos 9 años lo mas cercano que se le puede ocurrir se parezca a un delicioso buffet es eso, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de terminar de abrir las bolsas, o de colocarlas de modo tal de estar seguro de que no se le caigan, solo es sentir el aroma y empieza a tragar.

...Y Sammy empieza a llorar.

No sabe si es por el ruido que hizo con las frituras al abrirlas, ó al empezar a comerlas, ó si fue por el ruido de la televisión, pero el punto es, que Sammy llora y el ha prometido cuidarlo, así que deja de lado su refresco, sus amadas frituras, el entretenido programa que entre tanto canal basura había logrado encontrar y se encamina hacia donde Sam duerme, o lo hacía.

Se para al lado de la cama con las manos puestas a cada lado respectivo de su cadera, alzando un poco los hombros y estirando el cuello, tratando de verse mas grande de lo que en realidad es.

-A ver enano ¿Que pasa?

Sam le mira desde la cama, dejando de llorar por un momento, sentándose como puede sobre la cama, paseando su mirada por toda la habitación y sin contestar aún, para luego, finalmente, regresar su mirada a Dean soltándole una simple palabra.

-¿Papá?

Dean alza una ceja, el hizo una pregunta y lo dicho no le parece una respuesta

-Papá vendrá mas tarde, tu duérmete -hace amago de alejarse, pero Sam medio gimotea y alzando su pequeña mano le señala la ventana

-Oscuro

Dean sabe que esta oscuro, porque es de noche, lo que no sabe es por que Sam insiste en decir "oscuro" en lugar de noche, hasta le saldría mas fácil, pero su hermano a sus escasisimos años de vida a demostrado ser medio raro, y Dean espera -aunque no tenga mucho sentido, ni esperanzas- que conforme Sam crezca se vuelva normalito

-Claro que esta oscuro, es de noche, y de noche los niños pequeños deben dormir, así que duérmete.

Dean jura, jura que por cuestión de segundos Sam no parece raro, ni tonto, sino que listo, muy listo, mientras le mira fijo, con una mirada qué, si no fuera por que para Dean, Sam, es demasiado pequeño, demasiado tonto y demasiado raro, juraría que le dice que ambos son niños pequeños aún.

Pero el pensamiento fugaz de la desconocida sabiduría de Sam se esfuma cuando este abre la boca.

-Beso

Y ¡oh! Entonces Dean entiende, su padre había limitado sus cacerías al día, de noche la pasaba con ellos, solo que esta vez lo que quería cazar no aparecía mas que de noche...

-Beso

… Y la cuestión era, que por las noches, su padre, en un vago intento de parecer un padre, acostumbraba a darles un beso de buenas noches, o al menos a Sam, Dean ya se consideraba demasiado mayor para eso.

-Beso

Y no, prometió vigilar a Sam, no cumplir los pedidos de Sam y mucho menos besar a Sam.

-¡Beso!

-Duérmete enano -y se giro de inmediato, porque sabia qué, ver la cara que Sam estaría poniendo le haría flaquear.

Y no, no, no, no, no; No pensaba ceder, el hecho de que su padre confiase en dejarle solo de noche y a cargo de Sam le demostraba que ya lo consideraba mayorcito.

Y los adultos no van por ahí cediendo a los caprichos de cualquier niño.

Asi que se fue nuevamente frente al televisor, dispuesto a atragantarse con sus frituras y su refresco, y dispuesto a ignorar a Sam.

...Pero se le olvido que su hermanito tenia pulmones, y muy buenos, maravillosamente desarrollados al parecer, tomando en cuenta la potencia con la que Sam mostraba su descontento.

Así qué, muy en contra de sus deseos se acercó rápidamente de nuevo a él buscando acallarlo, con las palabras de su padre colándose en su mente "Bajo perfil Dean, si nadie te nota no tendrás problemas" todo fuera por demostrar que si era de fiar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo enano -pero Sam no paraba- ¡Que ya estoy aquí! -elevo un poco el tono de su voz, Sam por fin paro y Dean suspiro aliviado.

-Beso

Dean rodó los ojos, si es que su hermano, aparte de raro, había resultado necio.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí que quieres un beso, pero papá no esta, así que duérmete y ya mañana por la mañana le diré qu...-

Y dejo de hablar, porque Sam había fruncido la nariz, a la vez que los pequeños y bonitos ojos se le inundaban de lagrimas, lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro tomando en cuenta la manera en que le temblaba la barbilla.

-… ¡No voy a besarte!

Dean exploto, y Sam con él.

Y Dean se llevo las manos a la cabeza, mas frustrado aún, se acerco rápido a la cama y aplastando la muralla de almohadas estampo un beso rápido en las mojadas y regordetas mejillas de su hermanito menor, y este, como si de un truco de magia se tratase calló al instante; Todo rastro de llanto se vio suplido velozmente por una sonrisa grande, brillante, hermosa... y una mirada inocente pero llena de amor.

Y Dean solo atino a reír tontamente, sintiéndose derrotado.

Y mientras Sam se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre la cama ya satisfecho y dispuesto a dormir, Dean solo pensó, en que los adultos en ocasiones sí que cedían a los caprichos de los niños, mas si se trataba de un niño, terriblemente -adorable- embaucador como su hermano.

Y bueno, su hermanito tampoco era "cualquiera" así que, con aún mayor razón, cualquier adulto -o él- quedaba perdonado si se olvidaba de hacer valer su autoridad.

Satisfecho con su conclusión se regreso de nuevo al sillón, había un par de frituras que devorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Y ya ;`D si, si, que le dije varias veces rarito a Sam, pero, todos los niños de pequeños ¿lo medio son, no? ¿no? Vale, quizás no, pero adoro a Sam! Así que, le he dicho rarito pero con amor(?)
> 
> Gracias por leer ;`)


End file.
